In the Interest of Brilliance
by DestielDrarry
Summary: Booth/Wendell Slash. Wendell a eu un coup de foudre sur Booth...
1. Douleur, passion et anthropologie

Cette histoire est une traduction de la fic d'EnoKureno, le titre est le même dans la V.O. J'ai passé directement à la traduction des chapitres concernant Booth & Wendell, le chapitre 1 et 2 ne m'intéressant pas. Contexte : le chapitre 1 et 2 parlent de la relation entre Hodgins et Nigel-Murray, il n'y a rien de particulier à savoir pour lire les chapitre concerant Booth/Wendell.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 3 : Douleur, passion et anthropologie******

Tandis que Jack était occupé à faire la cour à l'innocent et naïf Vincent, une affaire beaucoup plus compliquée se déroulait autre part. Sexy et en sueur, se fixant dans les yeux l'un l'autre, Seeley Booth jouait au basketball contre Wendell Bray. S'entortillant, tournant, son débardeur trempé collant à sa peau, Wendell prit la balle avec un arraché compliqué et, se faisant tout léger, passa sous le bras du plus âgé et réussit un parfait double-pas (1).

"21 à 18, je gagne" Il ne put enlever le rictus de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il eût jamais battu l'agent dans un sport. Hockey (il semblait toujours finir à plat sur son cul), football (la dernière fois il s'est cassé un orteil), baseball (il y avait eu un incident avec une chandelle* dans la figure), et ping-pong (vous ne voulez pas savoir), à n'importe lequel, Booth lui bottait le cul.

"Bien joué, gamin." Puis vint l'expression joyeuse. Une expression sans émotions s'installa sur le visage de Wendell, il détestait être traité comme un inférieur. Il n'était pas "mon garçon", comme son père l'avait appelé. Il était Wendell Bray, futur anthropologue, avec une chance de réussir que son père ivre et bon à rien n'avait jamais eue. Peut-être que c'était sa connection avec Booth, il avait tous les deux eu de sérieuses déceptions avec leur père.

"Ouais, bon, je pense que je vais juste rentrer et me débarbouiller." Avec un petit haussement d'épaules, il commença à s'en aller. Une main sur son épaule le stoppa et le retourna. Seeley lui fit un calin, ses bras forts se conformant aux formes angulaires de son corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il leva les yeux avec la question dedans, seulement pour être renconteés avec une paire de lèvres chaudes et gercées. Oh. Wendell entoura de ses bras son corps musclé et l'embrassa à son tour. Ils restèrent debout dans la lumière des rayons du soleil couchant, liés silencieusement par les lèvres. S'écartant pour respirer, il regarda dans les yeux marrons et sensuels de son aîné et dit "Seel-"

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Grognant, Wendell se tira hors du lit, toujours en sueur d'avoir joué au basketball tout à l'heure. Il était rentré chez lui, et ne s'était pas senti d'attaque pour prendre une douche. S'étant juste effondré sur son lit, il avait fixé le plafond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'eut emporté au loin dans le royaume des possiblitiés sans fins. Ce béguin, ou bouffée de phéromones comme Dr. Brennan dirait, allait trop loin. Il se réveillait à des intervalles irrégulières tout au long de la nuit, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que Seeley Booth. Et il n'avait toujours pas gagné de jeu contre lui.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine de son apparatement minable, en apercevant un mot de ses colocataires épinglé sur le frigo. Ils seraient dans le Dakota du Sud pour les vacances and il aurait l'appartement pour lui seul. Hourra, juste ce dont il avait besoin. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, Wendell s'empara d'un plat de pad thai, inhalant la douce odeur épicée avec avarice. C'était encore une chose de bien avec ses colocataires, quand ils partaient, leur nourriture était une proie facile. Continuant sa routine matinale, il dévora son petit déjeuner et prit une douche torride. Il prit le calendrier et s'étrangla. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Le jour de la douleur, de la passion et de l'anthropologie.

Dr Brennan ne pouvait que réduire ses étudiants diplômés à Clark Edison, Vincent Nigel-Murray et lui-même. Elle avait apprécié leur éventail de connaissances, mais c'était devenu très enquiquinant pour elle d'avoir plusieurs personnes sur plusieurs affaires. Elle avait décidé d'en choisir un seul, mais n'avait pas pu décidé lequel. Alors, aujourd'hui était le grand jour où ils devaient tous se présenter au labo et rivaliser pour la place. Génial. Merveilleux. Putain, parfait. Et Booth allait être là, et s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide ?

Wendell s'habilla d'une belle chemise bleu clair qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et d'un pantalon noir habillé. Empoignant ses clés, il sortit et alla à l'arrêt de bus. Le bus arriva et l'emmena à l'institut Jefferson pour attendre son sort. Il bâilla, s'affalant sur son fauteuil et s'adossant bizarrement à la fenêtre. Il était à peu près 5h30 du matin car il voulait y être tôt et montrer de l'assiduité, et ce genre de choses.

Il manqua presque son arrêt, sortit précipitamment du bus et monta les escaliers jusqu'au vestibule. Merde. Il était un peu trop en avance. Personne n'était encore là. Il s'assit sur l'escalier et sortit son walkman. Ouais, il était un peu vieille école.. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se procurer quelque chose de mieux, de toute façon. Il appuya sur play et ferma les yeux, se relaxant au son de Sweet Baby James de James Taylor. Toujours une super chanson avec laquelle décompresser.. Cela faisait le détendait et le stress de la compétition à venir quitta son esprit un instant.

Wendell était enfermé dans sa bulle, perdu dans la douce mélodie jusqu'à ce q'une soudaine tape sur son épaule le dérangea. Levant les yeux, il sauta en l'air et dégringola quelques marches dans sa hâte. L'agent Booth le regardait derrière lui, paraissant frais et réveillé, veinard, c'était quelqu'un du matin. Et ouille, ces escaliers laissent une marque.

"Hé, mon pote." Booth lui tendit la main et Wendell fut sur ses pieds, douloureusement. "Je suis vraiment aussi effrayant?"

"Euh, non, j'étais juste...un peu préoccupé..." Il baissa les yeux et regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit tandis que ses yeux allaient droit sur la boucle de ceinture Cocky. Merde, regarder son entrejambe. Arrête ça. Maintenant.

"Je suppose..." Et à l'horreur de Wendell, le plus âge commença à rire, "Tu aurais dû voir ta tête."

Il ne put empêcher le regard furieux qui vint dans ses yeux. Ca ne lui avait pas paru drôle, à lui.. Puis, il se rendit compte à qui il lançait un regard furieux.

"Wow, Wendell Bray peut devenir fou, hein?" Ouais, très facilement, Booth.

"Arrête, s'il te plait." Wow, c'était sans aucun doute pour se défendre lui-même, on aurait dit un professeur d'école maternelle qui avait parlé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," L'agent souria se rapprocha de lui. "C'était plutôt mignon." Une main caressa sa joue, et il s'appuya instinctivement sur elle.

"Hey, mon gars, hé, réveille-toi." Un pied frôla son côté et Wendell ouvra ses yeux une fois de plus. Cette fois c'était un homme de la sécurité grassouillet qui l'observait.. Merde. Il avait encore fait un autre rêve, et cette fois il était en public. Il rougit un peu et se leva précipitamment, complètement embarassé. Il suivit le garde, et après lui avoir montré sa pièce d'identité, il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au labo. S'asseyant calmement, il regarda autour de lui, pas habitué à ce que le labo soit aussi sombre.

Une voix fendit l'obscurité, "Hey Wendell, tu es debout de bonne heure." Et à son incrédulité, Booth quitta le bureau du Dr. Brennan, et marcha vers lui. Il avait encore du passer la nuit ici. Il savait qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes financiers, mais pas qu'il avait besoin de vivre au labo.

"J'pouvais pas dormir."

"Moi pareil, je te jure, ce canapé devient plus dur chaque jour." C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Il rougit de nouveau lorsqu'il y pensa.

"Ben, mes colocataires sont partis pour un mois, tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester?" Il ne pouvait que lui offrir, c'était déprimant de penser que le bel homme passait des heures sur un canapé comme celui du Dr Brennan.

" Seulement si je ne m'immisce pas entre toi et ta petite amie."

"Petite amie ? Je n'ai pas de petite amie."

"Angela? Il n'y pas pas un petit truc entre vous? Je vous ai vus au Diner, vous aviez l'air intimes."

"Non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, nous sommes plus, ben, euh, des amants non engagés."

"Je vois." Prenait-il ses désirs pour des réalités, ou bien Booth semblait réellement dérangé ? "Hey, tu veux faire un jeu?"

"Quel genre de jeu?"

"Le genre le plus amusant. Action ou vérité."

* * *

Pressé ? J'ai déjà traduit le chapitre 4, il est court mais très très prometteur ^^


	2. Strabismes aigus et toboggans rouges

J'ai traduit le titre de ce chapitre qui à l'origine était "Squeaky Squints and Red, Plastic Slides". "Squeaky qui signifie "aigu" et "squint" qui est l'équivalent américain du surnom des scientifiques "fouine". "Squint" signifie au sens propre "strabisme", beau jeu de mots de la part de l'auteur ;)

**Chapitre 4**

La gorge de Wendell se serra, il remua nerveusement, "Action ou vérité ?" Bon Dieu, il était exécrable à ce jeu, il n'avait juste pas le coeur à poser des questions personnelles ou faire faire quelque chose de stupide à quelqu'un.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas ?" L'agent insouciant entoura d'un bras désinvolte les épaules de la _fouine _qui rougissait toujours et le ramena au bureau de Bones. "On a plus d'une heure avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ici." Il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre, il était trop concentré sur le bras chaud autour de lui. Il s'assirent, se faisant face sur le canapé plutôt incomfortable.

Booth souria, "Tu peux commencer."

"Action ou vérité?"

"Eh bien, si on commençait avec verité."

Wendell marqua une pause, "Uhm, quelle est ta... couleur préférée?" Tentative boiteuse, mais il ne voulait pas s'immiscer.

"Un bleu clair, tu sais, la couleur du ciel au matin avant que le soleil ne se lève ? Action ou Vérité." Intéressant, il devrait retenir ça.

"Vérité?" dit-il, fébrilement.

"Quel est ton souvenir d'enfance préféré?" Eh bien, il y avait cette fois où Justin Crinke l'avait embrassé en desous du toboggan rouge en plastique mais il ne pourrait pas vraiment dire ça.

"Il y avait ce week-end, il y a longtemps, mon père était heureux à propos de quelque chose" Wendell s'efforça de se rappeler, se bordant la lèvre, "Je ne suis pas sûr de quoi, mais mais enfin bref, il avait décidé d'aller pêcher, et il m'a emmené. Nous étions dehors au milieu du lac Jorge et il s'était mis debout, avait danséet s'était effondré." Souriant tandis qu'il se rappelait, il continua, "C'était la première et la dernière fois que mon père avait « passé du temps » avec moi, donc c'est mon préféré."

"Je vois..."

"Action ou vérité?"

"Action." Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Booth, ce salaud, il savait que Wendell était mauvais aux actions. Examinant soigneusement le plus âgé, et contempla la pièce pour trouver des idées, il en eut soudain une.

"Je te défie de chanter quelque chose." Il avait entendu que Booth avait chanté à des funérailles et avait été curieux d'entendre sa voix depuis. "Qu'importe la chanson."

"D'accord, je suppose..." Booth tira la langue, le bout dépassant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se concentrait. Une voix claire de baryton emplit la pièce,

"_Where it began, I can't begin to know when,(Où ç'a commencé, je ne peux pas m'imaginer quand)  
But then I know it's growing strong.(Mais alors je sais que ça se renforce)  
Oh, wasn't the spring,(Oh, ce n'était pas le printemps)  
And spring became the summer.(Et le printemps devint l'été.)  
Who'd believe you'd come along (Qui aurait cru que tu serais venue)_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out (Mains, se touchant)  
Touching me, touching you.(Me toucher, te toucher)_

_Oh, sweet Caroline,(Oh, douce Caroline)  
Good times never seem so good. (Les bons moments ne paraissent jamais aussi bons)  
I've been inclined to believe it never would." (J'avais tendance à croire que ça ne se ferait jamais)_

.

Il s'arrêta, "C'est assez ?" Haletant, la fouine hocha la tête, stupéfait. Booth n'allait pas être la prochaine American Idol, mais il était sans aucun doute au-dessus de la moyenne. "Action ou vérité?"

"Action." Tendant tous ses muscles, il attendit la sentence.

"Je te défie de... porter tes vêtements à l'envers pour le reste de la journée... Allez, tu peux te changer maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste nous." C'était exactement de quoi Wendell s'inquiétait.

"Ici?"

"Ouais, on était tous les deux des mecs, on s'en fiche." Ah, merde. L'homme blond se leva, et se retourna, pouvant ressentir les yeux de l'agent brûlant derrière sa tête. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, et la retourna à l'envers. Ce n'était pas trop mauvais, il avait un débardeur en-dessous, donc la seule chose que Booth eut pour se rincer l'oeil fut ses bras musclés. Maitenant pour la partie difficile, ses doigts agiles déboutonnèrent et dézippèrent son pantalon. Il en sortit soigneusement, douloureusement conscient de la présence de son Booth derrière lui. Il se pencha pour saisir le pantalon et le retourner à l'envers également. S'y engouffrant bizarrement, il le remonta et tenta de bien fermer la fermeture éclair de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas si facile.

"C'est coincé.." Il serra les dents, tirant dessus.

Booth rit, "Besoin d'aide?"

"Non merci..." Wendell rougit, et tira une fois de plus. "Oui!" Il mit le bouton du haut et se retourna vers l'agent. "Voilà."

"Dommage, j'espérais plutôt que tu avais besoin d'une petite aide..."

La fouine couina "Quoi?!"

"Tu vas attraper des mouches si tu ouvres ta bouche un peu plus grand..." Booth se rapprocha, et plaça un doigt sous son menton, fermant sa bouche ouverte. "Bien mieux." Il traça avec son bout de doigt le menton de Wendell, ayant un sourire satisfait comme ça le faisait frissonner. "Maintenant..." Il s'avança encore plus près, et prit avec douceur le visage de sa fouine dans le creux de ses mains, l'amenant plus près du sien. Wendell cligna des yeux lentement et rencontra les lèvres de Booth, avant de s'écarter légèrement. L'agent plus grand eut de nouveau un sourire en coin et le tira vers lui, pressant plus vigoureusement et approfondissant le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et Wendell haleta, "Pince-moi, je rêve." Il sursauta lorsque les mains de Booth trouva ses hanches, le pinçant pour le taquiner.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, les garçons." Une voix faussement timide le fit s'écarter en sursautant. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a là?"

* * *

Vous en voulez plus ? Je suis désolé ça ne dépend pas de moi, vous allez devoir attendre, je ne fais que la traduction ^^


End file.
